A Secret Unfurls
by Krystal.Lake
Summary: China finally accepts that she's not getting Japan back, so she goes searching for someone new, and that someone turns out to be an old flame. Rated T for blood, violence, possible rape, and angst. Oh yeah, and true love. Full summary inside please R&R
1. Step One

**Summary: China finally accepts that she will never be able to get Japan back, so she decides to go and find someone else. But it turns out that that "someone else" is an old flame. When maple meets wok, she learns that maybe she needs him more than her may need her...? And yes, I said "she". Rated T for blood, violence, possible rape, and angst. Oh yeah, and true love.**

The world meeting had just ended. When I went to this meeting, I had been hoping we could have been able to get something accomplished, but I knew that idea was beyond reach. Those damned western countries couldn't even put their differences aside and work together for a mere five hours to fix the problems of the world! What a shame, really.

Although, I couldn't help but notice the most quietest western country I've ever laid eyes on in all my years as a nation. His name was Canada, and he... intrigued me. The brother of America, that loud-mouthed bafoon, and he was rarely ever noticed. I felt sorry for him when I first ever heard his name. I knew who he was, but I was too busy trying to get Japan's attention I never _really _noticed him.

Well, now I finally realized that Japan doesn't need me anymore, and he will never need me again, so I must move on. And the perfect way to do that is to find someone else. Say... Canada. He seems lonely enough. I mean, never being noticed and always being mistaken for America, that dumbass douche, must really leave him feeling upset and beaten at the end of the day. Especially with Cuba always out to get America...

I spotted America leaving the meeting room, Canada close by his side. I could barely hear his voice, but I knew he was talking. Hopefully he was standing up for himself and telling America that what he does to him is wrong? And that he's not a hero, no matter how much he believes it?

I stepped closer to the group, wanting to hear what the nealy-forgotten country has to say. Unfortunately, when I got within hearing distance of the pair, I noticed that Canada wasn't standing up for himself and telling America to his face that he didn't appreciate what he does to him, but instead Canada was asking America to "please stop being mean to the other countries because they were confusing him for America."

At that point I noticed, along with Canada, that America wasn't listening, but paying close attention to what England was saying to France. At least those idiots could control themselves. Canada became frustrated and grabbed America by his arm, surprising both the stronger nation and I myself. I followed them out of the room, and when I passed England and France, I heard what they were talking about... Ways to take down Italy, Germany, and Japan. I wanted to turn back around and warn Germany to be careful, that he should watch out for Italy because France and England were planning on attacking. Those idiots. Every time they go to attack, they either get caught or their plan backfires.

Shaking my head, I continued out of the room. I walked down the hall a little ways, hoping I could find America and Canada without them seeing me first. Luck was on my side, because I saw them at the end of the corridor, Canada yelling (at least I think that's what he was doing) at America. Finally, that boy stood up for himself. I smiled a small smile and started to take a step forward, you know, to put my two-cents in, but before I could go anywhere, America laughed.

"They're not confusing us, dude," America laughed loudly, embarrassing his brother further. I bet it had taken a lot of courage for poor Canada to stand up for himself like that, and here is his older brother, laughing at him! That really pissed me off, so I decided to stick up for Canada. Maybe that's what I needed to do in order to recieve Canada's attention. I mean, he definitely doesn't seem like he notices anyone but his family very often...

"They do confuse you two, and you're being unnecessarily rude," I called down the hall to America. Both countries turned their heads toward me, and Canada blushed. His face turned bright red, and he hung his head, but America had eyes only for the intruder, lifting his head higher.

"Who confuses us?" America asked in a clueless yet cocky tone. I walked up to the two stunned countries, my head held high.

"Whoever doesn't remember him," I snapped, frustrated at the stupid American. Why couldn't he ever pay enough attention to his younger brother and stand up for him? I remembered him, though. I'd stick up for him...

_America and Canada were sitting on a cliff, kicking their legs over the edge. England was there, and so was France. But they weren't paying any attention to the two smaller countries in danger of falling off the cliff. The two older countries were too busy arguing about something that was probably from so long ago that neither of them remembered what they were fighting about._

_I walked up to the two young countries timdily. Sure, they both looked strong enough to help one another if one of them fell off the cliif, but I couldn't help this growing feeling of... I guess most would call it protectiveness over these two countries. I felt as if I needed to help them if they ever got into some sort of trouble._

_Sitting down beside the smaller country, I smiled at the two brothers. "I've heard a lot about you," I murmured. The two countries looked at me, confused. "Your... eh... father over there. England. He talks very highly about you two. You should be glad to have a father like him protecting you, caring for you."_

_I must have said the wrong thing. The taller country, America, looked over his shoulder at the two fighting older countries. "I guess..." he sighed, looking down towards the bottom of the cliff._

_"They're always fighting," the smaller country, Canada, murmured, his voice soft. "Every time England decides to spend some time with us, France has to ruin our day by following us and making everything hell for the three of us."_

_I felt so bad for these two little countries. The person that had promised to take care of them was never around. I knew how they felt. Besides, they had someone now. They had me. I secretly vowed to always watch out for these two young countries, no matter how powerful they got. Even if they would one day become stronger than I, I vowed to always protect them and help them in a time of need._

America and Canada watched me, their eyes filled with worry. Maybe they remembered that day, too?

America's face fell, and he turned toward Canada. He apologized, which I was surprised he did. America hardly ever admitted he was wrong when it came to soemthing he believed in, and he defintely believed no one ever confused him and Canada.

Canada nodded his head in acknowledgement, his mouth a thin line. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking: _Go away. I don't need you anymore_. But I needed him.

Sighing, America turned and left the building, his head down. Intentions of making up with his brother were heavy in his mind.

"Can I help you...?" Canada asked, uncharacteristically cold. I winced, not bothering to hide my emotions from him. Both the brothers knew how I felt, and it probably made them uneasy. But I wasn't going to give up this time.

"Uhm..." I stammered. Now that I was finally able to talk to him, I was finding it difficult to form words. In my head, I knew what I wanted to say, but the words were stuck in my throat, frozen there by the fear of rejection. "Well... I just wanted to know if... Uh... Hi...?"

Canada shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "You never were really good at forming proper sentences around me, were you?" He laughed a little then, and I doubted that he was laughing to try and help my uneasiness.

I huffed angrily, my patience wearing thin for the first time public. _Although I wouldn't call this public... _I thought as I looked around us curiously. It appeared no one was with us, but knowing Hungary, she was probably hiding in one of the other rooms or behind a corner or something recording this small interaction between Canada and I.

Canada watched me as I thought of something to say. He stood there patiently, leaning against the wall. I was afraid he might eventually get bored and turn to leave, so I blurted the first thing that came to mind, although it did't seem like a good thing to say.

"I'm sorry," I blurted, my loud voice carrying in the empty hall. I lowered my voice before continuing, "for what happened... before." I bowed my head, trying to hide my blush. The last time we had talked one-on-one, it hadn't gone so well.

_Maybe this was the right way to go after all...? _I thought, surprised, as Canada nodded his head slowly. "As am I," he apologized, his eyes filled with sadness. "It was my fault, and I can never forgive myself for saying suchh horrible thigs to you. I wasn't myself that day."

I smiled a small smile, looking Canada in the eye, my confidence given atremendous boost by his words. "So..." I began slowly, flirtatiously. I hoped I was doing this right; it was the first time ever that I was making the "first move" as France would call it. "How about you come over to my house tonight for some tea and we can... you know... make up the right way? And catch up."

Canada smiled, the sadness in his eyes being chased completely away by the joy that filled them. _So he is just as glad to be with me as I am to be with him_, I thought happily as Canada nodded gracefully. "I would like that," he murmured shyly before smiling at me and waving good-bye. Probably off to apologize to Alfred for "yelling" at him earlier. Not that America had heard a word he'd said, but Canada probably still felt like it was necessary, I guess...

Grinning broadly, I turned around to find none other than Hungary, a smile upon her face as well. "Well, well, well," she murmured appreciatively, threading her arm through mine and dragging me out of the building. "Looks like someone's got a date."


	2. Ceramic Boxes and Annoying Brothers

**A/N: So, here's chapter two. I had actually told my friend that I was gonna update it on the Monday after spring break started; the day after Easter; the day I was to forced to go to the doctor's when there really was no point in me going. At all. And I did update, so that's pretty freakin' epic. I did something right and on-time for a change! =D So anyway, hope you like it. You better, because I wrote this during my History and English classes, and they are my two favorite subjects. My grades are on the line here, and it better be worth it. =)**

Hungary yanked the hairbrush through my hair. I felt several strands of my hair dislodge themselves from my head.

"Stop complaining," Hungary advised, running her fingers through my silky, knotless hair. "I'm almost finished." She set the brush on the bathroom counter and picked up something else. I gulped audibly, hating how easily Hungary had convinced me to let her help me get ready for tonight. _It's nothing special_, I thought viciously, slightly embarrassed.

Hungary parted my hair into five sperate sections, seperating each with a sparkling butterfly clip. I started to object, to say that my hair was fine the way it was, but I didn't get the chance to. Before I even had the chance to open my mouth, I felt something hot touch my hair. My extra-sensitive sense of smell detected the stench of something burning.

I jumped away from the heated tool in Hungary's hand. She looked at me, confusion plain on her face.

"What the _hell_ is that?" I shrieked, sitting precariously on the edge of the bathtub. Hungary was holding something cylindrical in her right hand. Her eyes were wide as she flipped a small switch in the side of the base of the tool and set it on the counter next to the hairbrush. My eyes were fixed on the heated tool sitting innocently on the counter as I reached behind me and touched my hair. It was still warm.

"Well," Hungary began, "it's a curling iron. It curls you hair. Aren't you always telling me how much you wish you had my curls?"

I nodded my head, my eyes still glued to the curling iron. _Don't freak out, Yao, don't freak out_, I thought to myself, trying to calm my racing heart.

Hungary turned around, opened up the small closet opposite the shower, and brought out a black bag. "Well I figured you would have wanted my curls, or something close to them, even if it was for one night. But," she shrugged, "I guess I was wrong." Tossing the bag into my lap, Hungary ordered me gently, "Put this on. And no objections!"

I lifted the bag up and studied it just as the newly-installed doorbell rang throughout the house. Butterflies invaded my stomach and warred with my insides as I thought about spending the whole evening alone with Canada. Just Canada and I...

"Oh, no!" I yelped frantically. "Send him away. I can't do this! Send him away, please. I'm not ready!" The butterflies intensified, if humanly possible, as the evening played out in my mind. It was an unrealistic performance that was unraveling within seconds in my brain, but oh, how I wished they could truly happen.

Hungary chuckled softly. "I'm not sending him away," she informed me. "This will be good for you, I just know it. Now, get dressed and make sure you're ready when I bring him in." She left the room, closing the door securely behind her.

* * *

><p>I checked the time once again, my fingers running gently over the soft cotton of the clothes laid out on my bed. They were nothing special, just a pair of black pants and a red shirt that America had given me one year for my birthday. What had happened that day was something I'd be more than willing to forget...<p>

_I sat on my couch with my beloved polar bear in my arms, the television muted. A note was tucked between my forearm and Kumajirou's chest. Pulling it out, I quickly read it over for at least the tenth time that afternoon._

_Dear Matthew,_

_I know how old you are! =D And, just to prove how amazing I am, I'm coming over tonight so we can celebrate. But have no fear! Since I am the hero, I will be bringing you a change of clothes and a present so you don;t feel so bad when we go out. Besides, that horrifying hoodie of yours needs to go. No need to thank me, I'm just looking out for my younger brother is all! =D_

_Sincerely,  
><em>_Alfred F. Jones =D_

_I had found the note stuck to my front door early this morning, much to my distaste. Unlike most people, I would rather spend my bithday either alone, or with only one, special person. I sighed, knowing there was no way of getting rid of America. He would be arriving any minute, and I'm pretty sure he's going to break something. Again._

_The door suddenly burs open as I was tucking America's note in my pocket. America bounded into the room, a giant grin upon his face and a goofy-looking party hat resting carelessly on his head._

_"Happy birthday, Matthew!" America yelled, throwing fistfuls of confetti in the air. Where the hell...? I thought as America turned around and grabbed something from outside. He yanked a box the size of my television into the middle of my livingroom. A giant red bow sat gingerly in the center of the box, blue and white ribbons ejecting off of the bow and overflowing off the sides._

_I groaned. "What is that?" I asked, pointing lazily to the large box taking up most of my living room space._

_"You won't get to open it until you put your party hat on," America sang joyously, leaning towards me and pulling a party hat out of his pocket._

_I pulled away from America, shoving the hat away from me roughly. "No," I declined soflty._

_America frowned, then adjusted the hat so it was easier to place on my head. He moved toward me once again, kneeling on the couch and trying to put the hat on my head. "Come on, Mattie," he whined. "Please? Just put the freaking hat on. It's not the end of the world." America and I wrestled on the couch for a few moments._

_America soon overpowered me and got the party hat on my head, although in the process, he also managed to roll off the couch and crash into my coffee table that was presently pushed over to the side of the room to make room for the huge box. The momentum of the large country knocked the table over, and everything tat was innocently resting on top tumbled to the floor. My special box crashed to the floor, spilling all its contents. Thankfully, the shards of glass were covering the majority of the junk, so it was mostly unseen. But I could tell as America was frantically cleaning up the mess he had made and apologizing nonstop that he noticed the few photos and momentoes that were being stored in the small, ceramic box that was a gift given to me a long while ago._

_"I'm... sorry..." America apologized once again, although this time he didn't sound as if he meant it._

_"Get out," I hissed angrily, staring at the shards of the destroyed box sitting messily on the top of the large box America had dragged into my home. America's mouth dropped open in disblieve, but he did as he was told and left, slowly shutting the door behind him. Before the door was completely shut, America poked his head back inside and watched me as I fingered through the mess of ceramic shards and old photos and souvenirs China and I had collected over the years. A silent tear slid down my cheek as I turned and glared at my shaken older brother. "Leave," I hissed menacingly. America squeaked and slammed the door shut as I sent a sharpened pencil flying towards the space where his head had just been._

_Walking over to the box, curiosity over taking me, I untied the bow and flipped open the flaps of the box. Tossing the bow onto the floor and staring disbelievingly and angrily into the almost-empty box, I sighed exasperatedly. "That dumb-ass," I murmured, taking the clothes out of the box and walking them to my bedroom, where I stuck them in the back of the closet, never to be seen again._

America's note was sitting on the bed above the neck of the shirt. My heart broke whenever I thought back to that day. Ever since that night, mine and America's relationship hasn't been the same. Fighting off the emerging memories, I sighed, thinking that it wouldn't hurt to dress nice.

After I was finished changing and was on my way out the door, Americ ran out from behind a tree and joined me in my walk to China's place.

"Dude, where are you going?" America asked, falling into step beside me. The rustle of his jacket was already beginning to aggravate me.

"For a walk," I grumbled, hating how America was watching me. The way his eyes watched my every move as I made m way down the street made me uncomfortable.

Suddenly, America's words sounded more careful, as if he were choosing what he was going to say next. "Well, no one goes on a walk for nothing." I stayed silent. "You looked bored. The hero's gonna walk with you and cheer you up, little bro!" America hit me in the center of my back, right between my shoulder blades, and I choked on my own saliva. It felt as if I were being rammed in the back with a three-ton cinderblock. Damn, he hits hard! I gritted my teeth and tried to suppress the pain.

_No_, I thought angrily. _Go away. Dammit, Arthur, do something. Call this fuck tart screaming about another spider already. _Normally, I would have loved spending time with America, even if he was being an ass. Although toay was different. Today, America needed to go stuff his face with those fattening burgers he loved so much and forget about me. It would make everything a lot easier for me, and him, if he just got the hint and left me alone. As much as I tried, I couldn't get the image of how upset China would be if I showed up at his house with America, even if he had followed me. Today was my chance to make up for everything that I had done, and with America here beside me, that wasn't going to happen.

Sighing, I decided to come right out and tell America everything. Maybe then he would leave me alone. "Look, America, " I began. My stride became shorter, and I looked my brother in the face.

"Dude, how about we stop this lame walk and go to -" America stopped short, skidding to a halt next to me. "China?" He yelped in surprise. "You walked to China's house?" At my pained, apologetic expression, America threw up his hands in defeat. "Fine then," he snapped. "I'm out." With that, America turned sharply on his heel and stormed off to his own home.

I sighed. _Damnit, now I'm going to have to talk to him about _why _I was over here. Not that he would believe me, anyway. _ Turning to the fron door, I suddenly felt very self conscious. _What if I'm under-dress? Or over-dressed?_ I thought frantically as I reached out to ring the newly-installed doorbell. The butterflies turned into brief anger as I thought, _what if he acts the same way he had last time we were alone together?_

**A/N: Okay, so, uhm... not as eventful as I would have liked it to be, but there you have it. Chapter two. Hope you liked it; please read and review.**


	3. USUK

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. My stepmom has been drilling me with "family outings" and with tests and everything else, these past couple weeks have been hectic. But it's finally up! YAY!**

**In my opinion, this chapter really has nothing to do with the story at all, it's basically just a fill-in chapter until I can get the fourth chapter written. But, this chapter was also written because one of my close friends, Doubleyharuhi96, absolutely **_**adores**_** the pairings USUK and GerIta. So I told her I'd write a chapter of nothing **_**but**_** USUK just for her(and all the other major USUK fans out there, of course). But I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to have a GerIta chapter. 'Cause for one, I forget almost everything that happened in the first half of the first chapter, and for two, I wouldn't know how to even **_**begin**_** the chapter.**

**Anyway, I'm rambling. Enough talk about future chapters. Just... read this and review. Leave everything else that happens from this point on up to my creative mind and your reviews. Ciao! xD**

"Who confuses us?" America asked, as clueless as ever, yet cocky enough to piss China off even more. _I know what you want, you damn commie bastard. You better stay the fuck away from my brother_, America thought angrily as China began walking purposefully over towards America and his brother.

China stood beside both brothers, but America noted how much closer he stood to Canada. "Whoever doesn't remember him," China snapped. Both brothers could feel the anger just _rolling_ off of the communist country. The all-too-familiar anger scared Canada, and America, noticing how his younger brother trembled slightly, was put on edge.

_Damn, I know you care about him, but... Damnit_, America thought in frustration as he watched China, mentally scolding himself for letting the commie bastard annoy him so easily. America watched as the angry glint left China's eyes and was replaced with a far-off, glazed kinda stare. America was fascinated at how easily the girlish nation could switch from one mood to another, just like that.

Canada, shocked, glanced over at America, sensing his brother's hostility turn to curiosity. Never before had the older nation been the one to change moods so quickly. But, there he was, watching China with fascination, and not anger, gleaming in his baby blue eyes.

China shook his head slightly just then, glancing between the two brothers. America huffed indignantly, trying to hide his worry and contempt for the other nation. Turning to Canada, America saw the look in his brother's eyes. He couldn't tell if the loathing was aimed at him or at China, but for once, America didn't mind not finding out the answer and did what was right.

"I'm... I'm sorry," America sighed sadly, the corner of his mouth twitching at the horrifying words he was speaking. "I promise I'll be... nicer... to the other... nations." Canada made eye contact with America, and his eyes were cold. It was as if he felt nothing at all; as if he hadn't heard his brother's apology and the true feeling behind his words. Instead, Canada nodded curtly, his mouth a thin line.

"Guess I'll be going then," America mumbled softly to himself before turning around and trudging out of the building.

The sky above was darkening, and the air smelled of rain. It wouldn't be long until it began to pour. _Dude, _America thought, _so not cool._ He sighed miserably, but brightened up at his next thought. _I guess I'll just go to Iggy's place, then~_

The sky darkened more, and America rushed to England's house, not wanting to be caught in the rain. It would ruin his new shoes...

"IGGY!" America shouted, banging on England's front door. No response. "Iggy...!" Nothing, once again. America opened the door slowly, surprised to find it unlocked. England always locked his door... Taking a step inside, America called out, "Iggy...?" The low murmur of a small radio could be heard from inside the den, along with the soft and distant sound of a page in a book turning. America stalked through England's house, avoiding anything that would give away his presence. (Although he was surprised that England hadn't kicked him out of his house already. He knew there was no way England _couldn't_ know he was here.)

America poked his head around the corner of the hall, seeing England lounging on the sofa and reading a book. A fire was burning in the fireplace, and all the curtains and blinds were drawn. _Looks comfy,_ America thought as he snuck into the room, peeking over England's shoulder and spying on what he was reading. England turned the page before America could get past the first couple sentences, but after he started to read the top of the page Iggy was reading, he froze, eyes going wide. _When did he...? Why didn't he...? How come I...? Damn..._

"Arthur Kirkland!" America playfully chided, placing his hands on his hips and leaning down close to England's ear. "I never knew you were into that kind of stuff...!" England yelped and snapped the book closed, tossing it onto the coffee table and clutching at his chest.

"You bloody git!" he snapped. "I'm too old for you to be sneaking up on me like that. I swear, one of these days you're going to bloody kill me! How did you even get in here...?" England turned around, his face red with embarrassment.

America remained uncomfortabely close (in England's opinion) and shrugged. "Your front door was open," he stated matter of factly.

England sighed. _I knew I should have locked the bloody door..._ "Go home, America," England pleaded angrily. "I'm not in the bloody mood to deal with your antics today."

America pouted. "But..." he mumbled sadly, stepping over the back of the couch and laying down in England's lap. "It's raining outside..." America lightly nuzzled England's neck, and cuddled up to him. England was shocked, and went to push America off of him, but (secretly) he didn't want the younger nation to leave his side _just yet_.

England sighed, reluctantly wrapping his arms around America's waist as the younger nation cuddled closer to him. "Fine," he grumbled childishly. "But only until the rain lets up. Then you have to go home."

America sighed happily, wrapping his arms tightly around England's neck and kissing his lips softly. "Yay!" he sang giddily. To be honest, he sounded like a school girl, but England would never admit that he thought it was cute.

"Tell me a story," America suddenly demanded, lifting his head from where it rested in England's lap and looking him in the eyes.

England blinked, confused. "A... a story?" he asked, uncertain.

America smiled brightly. "Yeah," he chuckled. "It's been forever since I've heard one of your stories. I... I kind of miss them." And just as it was hard for England to admit his true feelings for America, it was equally as hard for America to admit that he missed England's outrageous tales. But he managed to force the words out and make himself sound stupid.

"Al-alright then," England stuttered, digging through his memory to find the story that America had loved as a young nation. _I never understood why he liked this crazy tale,_ England thought as he began the long-ago-memorized story. "Lady Mary was young and fair. She had two brothers, and more lovers than she could count. But her favorite of them all was Mr. Fox, whom she had met while down at her father's country house. At last, it was agreed that the two would become married. Lady Mary - "

America cut England off, much to England's irritation. "Wait a minute," America said, gnawing on his bottom lip a bit. "I already know this one. Why are you telling it to me again?"

England sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment to try and calm himself down. When he opened them, he met America's eyes, wide and filled with curiosity. "Because, if I do recall correctly," England began, "this was your favorite tale, as outrageous as it sounds."

Squeezing his eyes shut, America thought about that for a few moments before kissing England lightly on the lips. "Yeah, well," he sighed contentedly, "it may be, but I changed my mind. I don't want to hear a story any more."

_Damn child,_ England thought angrily, biting his tongue to keep himself from saying anything that would upset America. "Then what _do_ you want?" he asked, feeling as if he could smack America at the moment. _Hopefully it would knock some sense into him._

A few more minutes of silent thinking, then, "I want to lay here with you." America cuddled closer to England, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I want to stay here with you, where it's warm and I know the lightening can't get me."

_What an outrageous request,_ England thought, his temper flaring for a moment. He was calmed down once again, though, when America intertwined their fingers together before closing his eyes and sighing.

"How nice," America sighed dreamily. He cuddled up to England once again, forcing the other nation to wrap his arms around him. Not that England wouldn't have done it on his own sooner or later, but better sooner than later, in America's opinion. "Isn't this nice, Iggy?" America asked, squeezing England's hand softly.

_Yes,_ England thought, _Yes, this is actually quite nice. How peaceful... I can't even hear the rain outside any more._ "Very nice," he murmured, kissing the top of America's head, surprising the both of the them. America released his grip on England's hand for a second before smiling and grabbing it once again.

"I knew you didn't hate me," America sighed. "I knew you were lying all those times you said you hated me and wished I would go away and never bother you again. You and I both know that you would die inside if I disappeared..." America's voice was growing softer as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you, Iggy," America murmured softly before slipping into unconsciousness.

England was caught off guard. He decided to ignore what America had said and started to pet his head lightly once he noticed that America had drifted off to sleep. Leaning down and kissing America softly on the lips, he thought, _And I love you, too. But you're still annoying..._

England went to pull away, but America's lips followed his. Cracking his eye open a bit, he saw America staring at him, a smile on his lips as he pulled away. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it, Iggy?" America asked slyly as he kissed England once again. "I want that more often, 'kay, Iggy?" Before England could respond, though, America laid his head back in England's lap and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	4. Discoveries and Interruptions

**A/N: Alrighty! I'm not ashamed to admit, Doubleyharuhi96 helped me with this chapter, because I honestly had no idea where to go with it. *shrugs* I normally plan out my story ideas and get most of the chapters typed up before I even **_**think**_** about updating the first chapter, but I figured, what's the harm in updating now, and here I am, struggling to write what should have been written a long time ago.**

**By the way, sorry it took so long to update. I've been becoming distracted a lot more easily ever since the end of the school year rolled around... *sighs* It's always like this...**

**Let me clear some thing up before you actually **_**read**_** the story. I know the last chapter might have confused some people. Or a lot of people, I'm not entirely sure. But anyway, I'm sorry for that. It's just that all of the Nations, with the exception of Hungary, and China herself, had believed China was a boy. Therefore, I used the words "he", "him", and "his" when referring to China. I hope you guys aren't confused now... Or at least **_**as**_** confused...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia**

The door swung open, revealing a very calm Hungary. I was surprised at first, but I knew I shouldn't have been - Hungary and China have been friends forever, and knowing Hungary, she was the one who had invited herself in tonight.

"Canada," Hungary sang (I was surprised she knew who I was), reaching out and grabbing me by my wrist. She yanked me into the house roughly, and her abruptness startled me a bit, but I shook away the odd feeling and ignored my thoughts for a while. _I haven't really spent time with Hungary, _I thought, _so this could just be how she acts outside of the world meetings._

I toyed with the hem of my shirt as Hungary guided me through China's house. I looked around, and noticed that someone - Hungary, most likely - had decorated the place a bit. It was strange seeing China's house decorated when it wasn't any special holiday, which was the only time he would decorate anything, but I liked the change. It made the house seem more friendly, bright, welcoming.

Not that it didn't before, but the decorations made it seem _even more _friendly, is all...!

"Uh... Hungary...?" I asked timidly, wondering if she had even heard me. To my surprise, Hungry turned her head and looked me in the eyes, waiting for me to finish the question. "What are you... doing here...?" I didn't mean to sound rude, but even my soft, shy voice had made the innocent words sound uncivil. To my ears, anyways.

I was afraid Hungary would say something else mean back, like most people did whenever they actually blessed me with the chance at being noticed, but instead, she laughed. "I'm here to help China," she said giddily. "You know, dress her up and make her feel uncomfortable even in the safe confines of her home." Hungary sighed and shrugged her shoulders, giggling in joy and practically bouncing through the house.

_Her?_ I shook my head slightly, thinking I had just heard her wrong. Yeah, I heard her wrong, that was it. Something that happens to everyone once in a great while, I suppose, right?

We stopped walking, and I noticed that we were in the back of the house - the "infamous" Tea Room, as I so ungraciously called it the last time I was here._ Where's China...?_ I thought, looking around the room. Decorations had been hung in the back room, too.

"I'm sorry," Hungary mumbled apologetically. "I guess she just has cold feet. Just a moment." With that, Hungary disappeared into the bathroom on the opposite side of the room.

_She...?_ I thought. Before I could think much about it, though, I heard a loud bang emanate from within the bathroom. The sounds of a struggle rang out, and I scratched my head in confusion. If China didn't want me here, and he has to be forced out of hiding by Hungary, then why invite me over in the first place.

I was about to turn and leave, when Hungary suddenly shouted from within the bathroom, "Just a minute. Don't move a muscle!" I froze in place and looked over my shoulder just as the door to the other room was opened. China was pushed out, and he - she? - stumbled out, landing on the floor in the center of the room on his - her? - knees.

I rushed over to help China up. The red ans gold dress she - she has to be a girl. What boy wears dresses? - was wearing hugged her body, and the blood red ballet flats she wore made no noise on the tatami (**I hope I spelled that right**) floor as she shifted her weight from one foot to another as I looked her up and down, my eyes finally seeing the _real_ China.

"So..." I began, whistling a little at the end, "you're a girl." Smooth. Real smooth, Matthew. "U-um... I mean... You - you look nice." I could feel sweat begin to form near my hairline as I gnawed on my lower lip nervously, watching China with wide eyes.

She nodded her head slowly, shamefully, and looked down at her feet. An uncomfortable silence descended upon us as we stood in the center of the room, both of us trying too figure out what to say.

Without warning, China's head snapped up, and she grabbed my arms above my elbows in an iron-tight grip. I let a hiss of pain, and she loosened her hold, but she didn't let go. "You can't," China began, "tell _anyone_ about this." Her breathing was labored, and her eyes were wide as she leaned against me, resting her head softly on my shoulder. Her hands dropped to her side. "You don't understand what'll happen if they find out... They absolutely _can't_ find out! Promise me - "

"I promise," I interrupted her. Tears were starting to form at the corner's of China's eyes, and I couldn't bear the sight. She was always such a strong, brave country... It pained me to see her like this; to see her cry. _Was all that bravado just to seem more like a man?_ "I promise. Your secret is safe with me."

China wrapped her arms around me tightly, and she buried her face into my chest. "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you..." she murmured over and over again. Enveloping her small frame within my arms, I laid my head on top of China's and closed my eyes.

"Everything's going to be okay..." I murmured softly into her hair.

China let out a soft sob, and not even seconds later, the door behind me (the door to enter the Tea Room) burst open, and a gust of cold air swirled around China and myself.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short. I grew bored, I was being distracted an awful lot, and I didn't feel like doing my homework. So, as a way to procrastinate, I posted a chapter I didn't think was finished! Smart, huh? Let's see how **_**this **_**failure does, shall we?**


	5. An Uncomfortable Date

**A/N: Hey there! Just a warning, because I'm not entirely sure if it's actually going to happen or not. For my summer assignment for my AP English class next year, I must read Oliver Twist and complete an assignment that will probably consume the majority of my days. But, since I have been told it is a difficult book to understand, I will be taking my time with reading it and completing my assignment. Just felt as if I needed to warn people... For some odd reason I felt as if I would regret it if I didn't at least **_**explain**_** why my updates could possibly become so far inbetween before it even happens...**

**Oh, and... sorry it took so long to update. I mean, I've been losing interest in a lot of things quite easily lately, and it's really starting to piss me off. But, my friend gave me some awesome motivation and I jumped for joy when I actually finished this chapter. But anyway... I kind of felt awkward writing it. I don't know why, I just did.**

**DISCLAIMER: I **_**OBVIOUSLY**_** DO NOT OWN HETALIA!**

Hungary stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips and a wide grin on her face. Her hair billowed around her in the gust of wind that had entered the room along with her. China and I were deeply confused... She never left the bathroom, did she...?

"Hi, Hungary..." China mumbled inaudibly, her face still buried in my chest. I glanced between the two friends, wondering if they could have possibly planned this little... uhm... I don't even know what to call it...

"How did you...?" I asked uncertainly, my cheeks tinging an unatural shade of pink. I felt as if I were intruding on Hungary's and China's relationship, but they were just friends, so that feeling was ridiculous. And, my heart was also heavy with the feeling that I wasn't quite getting something, as if China and Hungary were keeping a secret from me... But I always felt like that, so I guess that was a nonsense feeling, too, huh?

Hungary laughed quietly, but didn't answer my question. Instead, China did. "She wanted to make a grand entrance," she laughed, finally pulling her face away from my chest and talking clearly. I looked down at her in amazement. "So she climbed out of the window in the bathroom and ran around to the front of the house. And now, here she is." China giggled slightly once again, her eyes no longer tearing up.

That's what I wasn't getting... I think. It must be. I mean, I felt pretty stupid for not knowing how easily Hungary could have climbed from the window, but I felt even stupider for actually being _shocked_ to see her interrupting a moment like this... She always was good at things that like...

"...Oh..." I murmured shyly. My cheeks burned a deep red, and I looked down at where China was still leaning into my chest, her chin resting againsr the hollow at the base of my neck.

"So," Hungary exclaimed loudly, clapping her hands, "are you two going to have this little 'date' of yours, or am I going to have to make you?" She walked into the room and leaned her elbow on my shoulder.

* * *

><p>China sat across from me, staring intently into her cup of tea. Hungary sat beside me, watching China with calculating eyes. They occasionally slipped over to me, and I had to force myself not to flinch underneath the intensity of her completely innocent gaze.<p>

There was a semi-comfortable silence thick in the air, and the uncomfortable half of it was getting to me. Finally deciding to break the silence, I asked China, "So how long _exactly_ did you think you were going to be able to keep up the whole male charade?" I had thought my question was innocent enough, but when China looked up at me, her eyes were wide and pained.

What did I do _this_ time?

"I was hoping I could be able to hide it from everyone for quite a while longer," China answered after a short pause, choosing her words carefully. "But I guess Elizaveta decided it was time you knew the truth." She glanced over at Hungary and flashed her a small smile that showed just how much she cared for her best friend and how much she appreciated everything she had done for her.

Hungary chuckled. "Well," she began, "it is my duty to help out a friend. And you desperately needed help, child."

"I'm not a child. You're forgetting: I'm older than you," China laughed, her fingers tapping impatiently on the tabletop.

Hungary shook her head and sighed. "You may be older, but I have more experience. Experience beats age any day." Both girls laughed, and China rolled her eyes. I smiled once she glanced over at me, but I didn't have to be looking in a mirror to know that it didn't reach my eyes.

With a worried expression on her face, China tapped me gently with her foot underneath the table and inclined her head slightly over toward Hungary, silently asking if I would feel more comfortable if she weren't there with us.

To be honest, I didn't really _want_ to be left alone with China, seeing as how the last time we were alone hadn't gone very well. But on the other hand, I _needed_ to be alone with her. I _wanted_ to be alone with her, definitely. But... I also didn't want to make China uncomfortable by being here alone with me.

I was conflicted, and China knew it.

So she chose what she thought was best: getting Hungary to leave.

Thankfully, though, as China turned toward Hungary and opened her mouth to speak, Hungary jumped up and exclaimed, "Oh! I better get going. Oh, and... I saw your little exchange there, you two. Nothing gets past me. And, uh, I'd watch myself if I were, China. You never know what this tiger's going to do after I leave." She winked at China and me before leaving the room, the tension suddenly growing as the door clicked shut behind her.

"So..." China whistled, her voice trailing off at the end. She lifted her cup of tea and put it to her lips. That was the first time I'd seen her drink anything all night. "You had America with you."

I gulped. So I wasn't in the clear, after all. She'd seen. Wonderful...

"Why?" China asked quietly, her eyes looking everywhere but at me. I could tell she was angry, but I knew she was trying to suppress how angry she really was.

I sighed before responding, reaching across the table and taking China's hand in mine. She looked up at me, her eyes wide. "He followed me," I explained. "I tried to get him to leave me alone, but he wouldn't. He said the excercise would be good for him. And I'm sorry for that."

China smiled a small smile and pulled her hand out of my grasp. "I'm not mad," she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Actually, you reminded me of something. Your brother still owes me money."

**A/N: Busted! But on another note... I was writing the last half of the chapter around 2:30 in the morning, so, I apologize if it sucks. Doesn't help that my sister was watching a chick flick, either, but I did my best.**


	6. Busted

**A/N: This is where the plot gets... better. More angsty, I guess. Enjoy! And review... Or I'll get France to rape you. I can do that, you know. Me and him are like this *crosses fingers***

There was a rustle of clothing somewhere near the door. I wanted to see who it was, just in case Russia had snuck in again, but I was too comfy. Wedged comfortably next to Canada on the couch, I was content with sleeping in for just a few more hours.

But, I wasn't granted my wish, seeing as how Canada stirred and sat up sleepily.

Cracking my eye open, I noticed Hungary standing partially behind the arm of the couch. She was still poking Canada in the cheek.

"Finally!" she huffed when I lifted my head to smile at her, still half asleep. "I thought you two would never wake up!" She finally stopped poking Canada and crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing my suspiciously.

Canada sat up and swung his feet off of the couch, his hand on my knee. "The world meeting is today, isn't it?" he asked Hungary.

At her nod, I jumped up off the couch and rushed to my closet. Canada and Hungary followed. Canada's face was clouded with worry, and Hungary's eyes twinkled with amusement.

Canada looked at me in confusion. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but I cut him off. "World meeting. I'm still a boy to the rest of the world." Canada's face turned bright red with embarrassment, and he looked down at his feet. "Now," I huffed, lightly gripping Canada by the arms and turning him around, "stay there."

Hungary chuckled before exiting the room, pulling Canada with her.

* * *

><p>I exited the room dressed in my usual attire. I looked between Hungary and Canada a little uncomfortably before wrapping my arm through Canada's extended one and walking along beside my best friend as we made our way to France's place, which was where the meeting was to be held.<p>

The walk to the meeting was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Hungary made her side comments about other Nations' failed attempts at world domination occassionally, but other that that it was remotely silent. She also, after half an hour of "unbearable" silence, brought up the issue of the quiet ones always being the ones to cause the most trouble.

Which meant, in her mind, that someday Canada was going to take over the world. Or at least try to.

"Elizaveta!" I groaned as we turned a corner. "Will you stop with all that 'world domination' crap? I've been with Matt before; he's not interested in taking over the world. Never was, never will be."

Hungary held up a finger. "But what if he gets a new boss, and that boss wants world domination?" she asked, raising her eyebrows as well. "What then?"

I sighed. "You're annoying, you know that?"

Hungary laughed as we entered the French building. None of the other Nations were there, which was a first. Usually they'd all be either on time, or early. Not late. Definitely not late. Looking at a clock on the far wall of the meeting room, I decided that yes, it was ten minutes past eleven. The meeting was supposed to start ten minutes ago.

"I'm going to go search for the others," Canada offered, untwining our arms and heading to the door.

"Don't think about _anything_ while you're searching, Mattie" Hungary warned playfully as Canada opened the door. He looked back with a smile on his face before exiting the room, leaving me and Hungary alone.

At first, there was silence. But then Hungary wanted to prove a point.

"I told you he'd find out sooner or later," she murmured, sitting down in a chair. I sat down across from her and put my heead in my arms.

I sighed. "Only because you forced me into a dress."

"Yeah, but now you don't have to pretend to be a boy around him anymore. I mean, you were always talking to yourself about how you hated it. Well, more like grumbled to yourself." Hungary rubbed her earlobe gently, tilting her head to the side and thinking of what else to say.

Thankfully, Canada arrived with America, France, England, and a couple other Nations just at that moment, keeping me from replying. Canada took a seat beside me, but he didn't look... right. His face was screwed up in an expression, and it kind of worried me.

"Are - are you alright, Matt?" I asked worriedly, my voice soft so no one else could hear. Canada glanced at me, a forced smile taking place on his lips. He nodded silently before the rest of the Nations filed into the room.

The meeting went as it usually did. People were screaming, arguing, some Nations had already left, and I was left sitting alone beside Russia. Well, Russia _and_ Canada. Russia had sat on Canada.

Again.

The meeting finally over - nothing was accomplished, as usual - all the Nations filed out of the meeting room. Hungary had raced ahead, hoping to et a chance to talk to Austria again, and Canada had been waiting patiently by the door for me.

As I reached his side, my phone vibrated in my pocket. Taking it out, I stuided the screen in horror.

It was a Facebook update from France.

**Stunning news, everybody! Guess what I just found out? China's a **_**GIRL!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it's so short. I had to finish it. It was driving me crazy. And, I'm sad to say that there isn't many more chapters to this story. Maybe about three or four more, at the most. And it's a shame, too. I was having fun writing this story, too. Oh, well, I guess. Every story has to end sometime, right?**

**France is waiting for you... *creepy stalker smile***


	7. Banished

**A/N: Due to my inability to write this chapter in the first person point of view, like I have been, from this point on, I must write in the third person point of view. For this chapter and all the others because it won't... seem right in first person. Which sucks because I'm better with first person. But, oh, well. Let's see how much of a fail this is gonna be, shall we? I can already tell this is going to confuse the hell out of me... So bear with me, please?**

"China?" Canada asked worrriedly. He walked over to where China stood frozen, her face still glued to the tiny cell phone screen. "What's wrong?" He placed his hand under China's elbow, peeking over her shoulder and staring at the screen for several, silent moments. Finally, Canada faceplamed and muttered something in French under his breath. It didn't sound nice.

"How did he...?" China asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes started to water, and she snapped her phone shut, closing her eyes to try and stop the tears from overflowing. "I knew this was a bad idea..." China muttered viciously to herself as she shoved her phone in her pocket and ripped her arm from Canada's grip.

"China!" Canada called after her as she ran for the door. As he went to run after her, a hand grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him from moving. When he turned around, he was face-to-face with Hungary. "What...?"

Hungary shook her head. "Let her go and cool down," she murmured. "It's... better that way, I guess. She always gets like this when something doesn't go right. It's a China thing." Hungary forced a laugh, but she quieted when Canada didn't even try to pretend like her words were cheering him up.

China walked into the office, her head hung low. She didn't bother to tie up her hair today; there was no use. She knew what she was being called into the office for on her day off. And it wasn't for an invitation to another one of America's parties, either.

China opened the door slowly, poking her head inside the room. "Y - yes, boss...?" China asked quietly, trying to calm herself down. _I don't know what it's for,_ she tried to soothe herself, _don't jump to conclusions, China. You're being silly._

"Come forward," boomed the deep, imtimidating voice of China's boss. China stepped forward cautiously, her hands beginning to shake from the pressure. "I have reason to suspect that you are not who you say you are. Is that true?"

China hung her head in sorrow, ashamed at finallly being caught after centuries of hiding. "Yes, sir," she mumbled, already predicting the outcome of what her words were going to bring. She could always deny it. France was always the one to mishear things. But what she didn't understand was _how_ he had figured it out. Had she been too... open?... relieved?... that she had finally told Canada - someone, anyone, really - that she was really, truly a girl (even if she had been forced into doing it)? But... the only clothes in her wardrobe were mens' clothes.

But the time for denying was long gone. The words had already left her mouth, and there was no taking them back once they were said.

China's boss nodded his head slowly. "I see..." he mumbled to himself, his eyes roaming around the room before coming to rest on China herself. His eyes narrowed, but his voice remained calm and level. "You will be going into isolation. You will taken to a place where no one can find you. You are to do as you're told, and you will go quietly. Do I make myself clear?"

China bowed her head in respect and fear. "Yes, sir," she murmured softly, flinching when her boss growled from deep within his chest.

"Now leave," he ordered loudly, turning his head away from her.

China turned her head, exiting the room. A guard led her away from the office, escorting her roughly to the lonesome cell with which she was intended to be imprisoned.

**A/N: Sorry for such the short chapter. I kind of felt like this was a... reasonable place to end the chapter. Even if it is super short... Again, sorry about that... I also wanted to make this story as long as I could, to be honest. I enjoy writing it too much...**


	8. Saved

**A/N: I have started high school! YAY! Well guess what, because of starting high school and everything, I have decided to combine the last... two or three chapters into one big, final chapter. I realize that I had been... neglecting this story since about two or three weeks before school even started, so I dropped everything I was doing to work on this last chapter. I think I owe it to you guys to at least devote the majority of my time to writing this. I mean, after all, this is the last chapter. But anyway, I hopeyou enjoy the chapter, and I hope you find it somewhere in your heart to review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and the story in general. Thank-you :D and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Canada paced his living room, wearing out the carpet. He rubbed his hands together, bit his fingernails, and ignored Kumajirou's cries of hunger. Occasionally, Canada would glance at the polar bear laying sprawled out on the couch, but he would soon avert his eyes, frustrated that Kumajirou had no idea who he was and the fact that his master worrying didn't concern him at all.

"Dude," whispered a voice near the window, "I think that thing's hungry." Canada lifted up his head slowly and came face-to-face with America. Who happened to be leaning half-way into the room from the open window.

Canada stepped back as his brother tried to reach for him, causing him to land flat on his face in the middle of the room. His one foot was still hanging out the window. Canada turned toward the bear and groaned as Kumajirou sat up straight and pointed toward the kitchen.

"Food," he demanded softly, his beady eyes large. Canada sighed and picked up the polar bear, clutching him close to his chest as he walked into the kitchen. America scrambled off the floor and followed Canada into the kitchen.

"Dude," America began, "you don't look so happy. Why the long face?" America tapped Canada on the shoulder several times before moving closer and peeking over his brother's shoulder.

Canada sighed exasperatedly. "Alfred..." he murmured, frustrated.

America straightened and stepped back away from his brother. Kumajirou jumped from Canada's arms attacked the food on the counter. "So much for etiquette..." Canada mumbled as he turned around and stalked past America.

"Hey, Mattie, wait up," America called after him. "You didn't come to my party last night. You said you would be there but you weren't." America's face adopted a look of mock hurt. "Why did you lie to me?"

Canada plopped down on the couch. "Alfred... I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. Nor was I in the mood last night. Can you just... please go home?" Canada lifted a hand and pinched the bridge of his nose roughly.

America's eyebrows raised, his eyes widening in shock. Canada stood up for himself!

Kind of.

Glancing around the room, America's eyes fell on a familiar little box. "You still have that... thing? I was kind of hoping you'd get rid of it after I'd broken it. But, instead, you'd glued it back together? What the hell, dude?" America's gaze snapped toward Canada's worried, pained expression, and realization finally hit. "So _she's_ why you're so upset? What the hell, man? She's just a girl." Canada glanced up at America, his eyes wide, pained, and in America's eyes, he looked as if he were about to cry. "Yeah, France heard, but so what? It's her own fault, you know."

Canada didn't know what America was trying to do, but his words definitely didn't cheer him up. Instead, they made him feel even worse. It had been kind of his fault more than China's, in his mind. He saw France listening at the door, yet he didn't do anything to try and convince him that she was talking about something else, and he definitely hadn't told China about France finding out.

It was his fault, and no one else's.

America sighed. He turned away from his brother and walked over towards the door. Canada watched America sadly as he stopped at the doorway, looked over his shoulder, shook his head, and left.

* * *

><p>The halls of the Chinese office building were... blank. There were no pictures, no colors. Nothing. Just... beige or brown walls and the occasional doorway.<p>

_Wow... And China was always so... colorful..._ America thought in astonishment as he searched for China's boss's office. Finding it a few minutes later, he barged right in, not even bothering with being polite and knocking.

"What did you do to Yao?" America asked loudly, angrily. He stepped forward threateningly, although China's boss did nothing except look up from his paper work and give America a small smile.

"I'm sorry... And you are...?" China's boss asked slowly, raising an eyebrow in aggravation.

America pinched his brow in frustration, and then slammed his hands down on the desk angrily. "I am Alfred F. Jones, otherwise known as America, and I demand for the release of the Asian country you have held captive; China!" He stared at China's boss in anger and determination, his hands fisted on top of the desk.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he stated coolly, looking back down at the papers stacked neatly and orderly on his desk.

"And why the hell not?" America asked loudly, slamming his fisted hands down on the desk once again.

China's boss continued to sign papers, ignoring the question that had been all but shouted at him. America's mouth was a thin white line as China's boss finally looked up from his paperwork. "You're still here?" he asked lamely, sighing inaudibly and setting down the pen.

"Look," he sighed, "I'm not letting her out. She lied and she decieved everyone. And that is unforgiveable. You're wasting your time. Leave my presence at once, before I have you removed forcefully." China's boss's eyes glinted with hatred as they stared a hole in America's forehead.

America gritted his teeth in aggravation and slammed his hands down on the desk once more before turning around sharply and gripping the doorknob tightly. As he stepped out of the room, he hissed through his gritted teeth, "I _will_ get her out of whatever Hell hole you have her locked up in. You can count on that." Slamming the door behind him, America stormed out of the building, fuming the whole way to the world meeting.

* * *

><p>"You're late," England snapped once America stepped through the door to the English conference room. The room went silent, and all eyes turned toward America, staring at him expectantly.<p>

America cleared his throat. "Uhm... well, about that..." he stammered. His eyes travelled around the room, roaming over all the Nations gathered. "I had some... business to take care of. Sorry I'm late..." America's eyes met those of his brother's and a small smile lit up the Canadian's facial features. His eyes still appeared pained and blank, but America could tell what he was thinking.

Taking his seat on the other side of France, America played with his earlobe the rest of the meeting. There wasn't much left to talk about when he had arrived, and he had already missed his chance to speak, so there really was nothing for him to do besides sit there and pretend that he was listening.

But since he was doing nothing, America was left to his thoughts for the remaining half hour of the meeting. And the more he thought, the more angry he became. He didn't specifically know _who_ he was angry at, but by the end of the meeting, he was beyond pissed.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Canada murmured when he reached America's side as the rest of the Nations were filing out of the room.

America smiled a small smile at the smaller Nation before saying, "But I did. For you. Because, even though I... might not show it much, but... you're my brother. And I can't stand to see you like that."

Canada glanced up at America and stared into his eyes for a few seconds. "You didn't find out where she was, did you?" he asked after a few more silent moments, halting at the entrance to the building. His voice was small and pained.

America shook his head slowly, looking down in disappointment and disgust. Disappointment at how he had failed his brother, and disgust at how useless he was in the situtation. For once, he wasn't the hero.

Canada placed his hand on America's shoulder softly. "It - it's all right, Al," Canada murmured. "You tried. And that's all that matters to me." He smiled up at his brother, his eyes clouded over in disappointment.

America wrenched himself from Canada's grip and took off. Where he was going, he didn't know, but he was pretty sure he'd be regretting it in the future.

* * *

><p>America found himself outside France's house. He stared up at the building, disoriented for a few seconds before he finally formulated a plan. Stepping up to the door, America walked in, not even bothering to knock.<p>

"France!" America called once he was inside the house. His voice echoed in the large house, and a few seconds later, France popped his head in to the living room where America stood, dumbfounded. He'd never seen the inside of his house before...

"_l'Amérique_," France exclaimed in surprise, "what are you doing here? Is something wrong with Arthur?"

America chuckled slightly, his eyes still roaming around the room. Obviously, the house wasn't as big as his, but he hadn't expected France's house to be as big as it was. "No, there's nothing wrong with England. But... I need you're help."

France's eyebrows raised, and he stepped fully into the room, motioning for America to sit take a seat. "And why would you need my help?" He asked, intrigued. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs.

America sat down, cleared his throat, and began. "Well, it's more... Mattie needs your help. I know you over heard China talking to Elizabeta. And... it's pretty obvious what happened afterwards." America licked his lips in nervousness, clawing at the palsm of his hands in frustration. Why the hell had he come to France for help?

France was paying full attention now. "What happened afterwards?" he asked, slightly annoyed. "She didn't show up to the meeting, and she's most likely ignoring Matthieu because she blames him for me finding out."

"No..." America began cautiously. "That's not what happened. China was forced to go into isolation because of _you_ running your big mouth about her being a girl. She didn't choose to ignore any of us. Okay, well, she didn't choose to ignore Mattie and Elizabeta. But anyway, I need your help to get her back. To... somehow convince her boss to let her come out of isolation before Mattie goes into the whole big depression. He's not far from it, you know. I saw you eying him during the meeting. You've noticed it, too."

France nodded his head slowly. "If it will cheer Matthieu up, then I'll help," he murmured, standing up and motioning towarrds the door. "Now, let's go get Elizabeta and Arthur. I'm sure they'd want to help, too..."

Americas jumped up and smiled broadly. "Thanks, Francis," he beamed as he led the way to England's house.

* * *

><p>Canada laid down on his couch and sighed. Kumajirou had disappeared, and now he had no one at home to talk to or to comfort him. Not that Kuma would have done either of those things, but it still would have been a comfort for him to be there.<p>

Dropping his hand over his eyes, Canada tried to go to sleep to forget about everything. But just as he was about to doze off, there was a scratch at his window. Opening his eyes and bolting upright, Canads turned his attention to the window America had fallen out of only a few days earlier. There was Kumajirou sitting on the windowsill, a piece of paper clenched between his teeth.

"Kumajirou," Canada exclaimed, "where have you been?" He stood up and placed his hand on top of the bear's head, gently tapping Kumajirou's jaw, ordering him to open it. The paper fell out of the the polar bear's mouth, several holes piercing the stark white surface of the folded paper. Canada flipped the paper over in his hand, searching for something - anything.

And he found something.

The words "OPEN IT. TRUST ME" were scrawled in all capital letters across the back of the paper. Canada opened the paper slowly, wondering what could be written on the other side.

He stared at the words on the paper in astonishment. The writing looked familiar. The words were crooked, and the grammar was terrible. Only a person who was just learning English could write something like this.

Canada read the short note: "TRAPPED INSIDE THE DUNGEON UNDERNEATH IN OFFICE. HELP ME." At the bottom of the paper, in the corner, were small, lowercase letters. Squinting his eyes and bringing the paper closer to his eyes, Canada gasped. In tiny, barely-decipherable lettering, was the name Wang Yao. And underneath that, was several Chinese characters that took up the whole bottom of the small, rectangular scrap of paper.

"Kumajirou!" Canada exclaimed happily, reaching out and enveloping the small polar bear in a bone-crushing hug. "I have to go!" Canada droppped Kumajirou and raced for the door. When his hand connected with the doorknob, Canada stopped and ran back toward Kumajirou. He picked him up, put him on the couch, patted his head, apologoized, and then raced out the door.

Canada bumped into someone as soon as he stepped outside. Looking up from where he laid on the ground, Canada's face broke out in a wide grin when he saw all the people that were close to him gathered around his door.

"America! England! France! Elizabeta!" Canada exlcaimed in excitement. He took America's outstretched hand, drusted himself off, and waved the piece of paper in fron of him. "I know where China is!"

Hungary broke out into a wide grin. She rushed forward and enveloped Canada into a tight hug, tears streaming down her face. "You really are awesome, you know that?" she asked after she let go.

"How did you find out where she was?" America asked in astonishment, his eyes wide. There was something else glinting in those blue orbs of his, but Canada ignored it for the moment and answered him.

"I didn't. Kumajirou did," he explained. "Somehow, he found a way to get to China, and she wrote this," he waved the small paper in front of him again, "gave it to Kumajirou, and he brought it back to me."

Silence descended upon the group for a few seconds before Hungary snapped, "Well stop wasting time! We have to go get her. God only knows what she's been through this week."

* * *

><p>"How are we supposed to get in...?" England asked skepitcally, scrunching up his nose in distaste and examining the area around him. "There's no door..."<p>

"Yes, there is," Canada interrupted. He glanced over his shoulder and met the eyes of the four Nations gathered around behind him. "China showed it to me before just in case something like this ever happened. Ugh! I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" He fisted his hands in anger briefly, slamming them down on the ground before clearing his throat and smoothing back his hair as best he could.

France moved up beside him. "So how do we get in there, Matthieu?" he asked, his voice low and his breath warm on Canada's neck.

Canada stood up abruptly, knocking France backwards, causing him to tumble into America. "Follow me," he hissed beneath his breath. With that said, Canada took off, running as fast as he could to the Chinese office building. England, France, America, and Hungary followed behind him and came to a stop beside him when they reached the side of the building.

Canada glanced around him for a few seconds before crouching down and gripping a fistful of grass by the edge of the building.

"Uh... Mattie..." America murmured, "I don't think - "

Canada sighed. "I know what I'm doing, Al." He pulled back the grass, and it revealed a large door that led under the ground. Tossing the patch of fake grass away, Canada tugged on the door, hoping that it doesn't creak.

Hopping down into the dark hole, Canada grabbed the top of the ladder and glanced up at the four Nations staring at him incredulously. "Well?" He asked. "Are you guys coming or not?" Canada dropped down to ground and waited for the others to join him in the darkness.

"Where to now, oh wise one?" America scoffed, causing the others to laugh loudly.

Canada was about to hush the others, but then he heard a voice. A faint voice. "Guys, did you hear that?" He asked, shushing them once again when they tried to say something else.

This time, the voice was louder. Everyone could hear it, not just Canada. "M - Matt?" An eerie silence descended upon the group until they heard the voice again, this time fainter. "Matt - Matthew..."

Canada made his way quickly down the dark hall, Hungary close behind him. As they jogged, Canada and Hungary where taking turns shouting a response to whatever China said. The flicker of a light soon attracted their attention, and China came into view.

Hungary gasped, and Canada closed his eyes momentarily. When he finally opened his eyes, tears were streaming down China's face, and Hungary was kneeling beside her, rubbing her knee slowly.

"What... What did they do to you?" Canada asked in disgust, eying all the cuts, bruises, and dried blood covering China's body. He kneeled down beside China, hesitant to touch her. But when she turned her head towards his, he couldn't help but reach out and put his arms around her neck gingerly, careful not to touch all the scrapes and brusies.

China whispered in his ear, "I told you the Chinese didn't take too lightly to liars. Especially female liars..." She shivered and held onto Canada tighter while Hungary rubbed her back soothingly. France, America, and England stood off to the side, watching the interaction between the three Nations.

China finally forced herself away from Canada, her eyes red and puffy from lack of sleep and from crying. She looked Canada in the eyes, and told him, "Those characters on the bottom of the paper. Do you know what they mean?" Canada shook his head. China leaned over and whispered in his ear, giggling as his face turned a bright red and he coughed into his closed fist a couple of times nervously.

America stepped forward. "Uhmm... China...?" He asked hesitantly, crouching down so he could look her in the eye. China glanced up at America, her smile falling as her eyes made contact with his. "I - I just wanted to say..." America sighed, cleared his throat, and tried again, "I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for... everything that's happened in the past , and I'm sorry I treated you the way I did. Can you ever forgive me?"

China smiled slowly, her eyes brightening a little. "Of course I can."

**A/N: I know, a very cheesey ending. But... I just wanted to get this story done and over with so I don't have to worry about updating on time and everything like that. So... I was kind of rushing by the time America ended up at France's house. Could you tell? But anyway, I hope you guys liked the story, and please review telling me what you thought of the chapter and of the story in general. Thank-you and have a wonderful weekend, everybody! :D**


End file.
